Chocolate moments
by RoseWeasley13
Summary: Tal vez quedaba muy poco, estaba por acabarse y el siguiente en tomar el turno definitivamente enloquecería. Los labios rojos y húmedos, los ojos brillosos y las mejillas rosadas.


**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de JKR~**

**Chocolate moments**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Initiation **

Rose había desarrollado a lo largo de los años una afición extraña hacia el chocolate, lo raro era que su madre no soportaba los dulces, aunque tal vez venia heredado de su padre, los genes Weasley predominaban en ella.

Después de un tiempo ingiriendo chocolate de todas formas, colores, sabores y olores la pelirroja de ojos azules se había acostumbrado a comerlo, siempre mantenía uno cerca de ella, y si el aroma la tentaba inmediatamente el caramelo desaparecía. Casi como por arte de magia.

Su primo Albus solía reprochárselo todos los días, pues de una u otra forma, algún chocolate terminaba en mochila del pelinegro, o alguna envoltura vacía. No es como si al pelinegro le gustara mucho lo dulce, o la basura. Además, odiaba que su prima le usara como un transporte donde ella podía guardar lo que en su mochila no lograba entrar.

Le jodía, porque ni siquiera podía comerlos.

-…-

Aquel día había empezado bien, demasiado como para poder creérselo. Pero Rose aun conservaba aquella esperanza en el mundo, aun pensaba que el destino era bueno, que las cosas podían ser maravillosas.

Estaba equivocada, aunque ella jamás lo reconocería.

Un cartel con luces de neón debió haber aparecido en aquel momento, para indicarle que estaba tomando una decisión que arruinaría su noche y su semana.

—Tienes que ir a la fiesta en mi sala común - había ordenado Jannete, su mejor amiga y miembro de la casa verde y plata. Janette se apellidaba Nott, y a pesar de las constantes protestas de su padre en su primer año de que se alejara de ella, no había hecho nada de caso. Seis años después eran las mejores amigas, aun y con la complicada personalidad de la de ojos negros.

—No creo que me quieran ahí - había respondido la de ojos azules, untando un poco de mermelada en su tostada, ignorando olímpicamente la orden de Janette.

—Da igual, te estoy invitando. Tienes que ir - murmuro la joven, apartando su largo cabello rojo de su cara. Ordenando una vez más.

Eso se le daba mucho a la muchacha.

Tal vez en aquel momento de su día en verdad debía haber un cartel, un cartel que le indicara que lo que estaba a punto de decir arruinaría su día.

—Vale. Iré - murmuro sin importancia, dando una mordida a la tostada que reposaba en su mano.

Con eso inicio. Con un simple y desprovisto de malas intenciones "iré".

Ahora desearía haberse dado de topes en la cabeza y haberse quedado callada.

Las clases de aquel día habían sido aburridas, y una que otra vez, la pelirroja metía la mano en su mochila para sacar uno que otro chocolate, todos con envolturas diferentes, y comerlo a escondidas de los maestros.

La noche llego rápido, y con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera enorme de Hugo salió de su sala común a escondidas para dirigirse lentamente a la sala común de Slytherin. Directo al nido de las serpientes.

Aunque Janette estuviera ahí.

Vamos, que aquella pelirroja era la más adentrada en la escamosa piel.

Y no, no importaba que ella fuera su amiga; Rose jamás lograba escaparse de los comentarios venenosos cuando la pelirroja Nott estaba enojada.

Bajo las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, e inmediatamente una sombra salió detrás de una columna, reconoció el largo cabello lacio de Janette, pues el rojo, aun siendo más opaco que el de los Weasley, tenia mucho brillo.

Los ojos negros de su mejor amiga se posaron en su figura, no podía verlos, los ojos de Janette no se veían en las mazmorras, ni ahora ni nunca, pero sentía la irritante sensación de que Janette la veía, como si estuviera enfadada. Y lo estaba. La había hecho esperar.

Janette odiaba esperar.

—Lo siento – pronuncio Rose, no de corazón, porque vale, ella había sido prácticamente sacada de su calmada sala común por culpa de Nott y de su insistente mirada.

—Da igual – sentencio Janette, y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala común. Rose inmediatamente la siguió.

Cuando estuvieron frente al interior de la sala común de Slytherin, Rose arqueo las cejas, intentando pensar que los profesores no eran idiotas, solo absolutamente despistados. Ahí dentro prácticamente había una orgia, no porque todos estuvieran teniendo un sexo desenfrenado a lo largo la habitación, si no que las parejas se amontonaban en los rincones, besándose como si ese día se acabara el mundo.

Rose bufo, odiaba cuando notaba que los malditos adolecente llenos de hormonas no sabían controlarse.

No es que ella fuera una santa, también había pensado en cosas como esas. El sexo, la masturbación, el movimiento de dedos continúo dentro de ella, el _lubilubeo*_ en sí. Pero a diferencia de todas esas personas, ella jamás había intentado exponer sus ansias, ni aun con todas las ganas del mundo.

¡Por Merlín, que aun no recibía su primer beso!

Claro, descontando aquel que el estúpido de William Marks le había robado en cuarto año y que había durado menos de dos segundos, pues ese fue el tiempo en que su primo James había tardado en reaccionar para darle un certero golpe en toda la mandíbula.

Aunque James hubiera estado hasta el otro lado del pasillo, completamente concentrado en jugar otra de sus bromas al primer idiota que pasara por aquel pasillo. Aunque había olvidado que llevaba unas cuantas bolitas en su mano al golpear al castaño-rubio.

Las bolitas explotaron en su mano con aquel golpe, la palma quedo completamente quemada. Había llevado un vendaje por una semana. Según el pelinegro no importaba.

Valía la pena, así cualquier hombre aprendería y sabría lo que le esperaba al acercarse a cualquier Weasley.

Marks había recibido un golpe solo por haber besado a su primita, Rose no quería imaginar que le haría a alguien que besara a Lily o a Lucy. La primera, su hermanita pequeña, y la segunda, la mujer, y el miembro, más joven de todo el clan.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando ignorar a todas las parejas que se comían con la boca, y lentamente siguió a Janette hasta la barra donde de seguro estaban sirviendo cualquier clase de bebida con alcohol.

Un montón de personas estaban apoyadas contra la barra, murmurando lamentaciones o llorando sin que a los demás les importara. Rose ahora se daba cuenta de que los Slytherins también tenían sentimientos y que en realidad si eran humanos.

Viendo todo aquel show, cualquiera se preguntaría si todas aquellas personas que los rodeaban, eran en verdad los alumnos de Slytherin que se paseaban por los corredores de Hogwarts en días de escuela, pues los que estaban en ese momento ahí, bebiendo y llorando por cualquier idiotez que los atormentara no parecían muy venenosos.

A excepción de uno, al cual el alcohol no parecía afectarle.

_Bueno, no mucho_. Pensó la pelirroja, sarcástica.

—Hola Rosie – murmuro arrastrando las palabras alguien al lado de la pelirroja.

—Hola Malfoy – contesto la pelirroja, ignorando por completo al rubio tomo la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla que Janette le tendía con una sonrisa burlona. Más bien irónica. Dejando en claro que no le ayudaría a quitarse al pesado de Scorpius de encima.

Merlín, aquello era completamente _joroschó*_. Claro, siendo totalmente sarcástica.

Janette se alejo algunos pasos de Rose, dejando que la de ojos azules arreglara ella solita su problema con el rubio satírico, por mucho que Rose fuera su amiga o que Scorpius fuera su primo. No iba a estar ahí para soportar una de sus muchas discusiones.

Ya estaba hastiada hasta la medula de escucharlos todos los días.

En otro lugar lejos de la pelirroja Nott, Rose batallaba con un casi peso muerto de Malfoy. Vale que no se le daba eso de emborracharse, aunque alegara hasta por los codos que el alcohol no le afectaba en nada. _Que genial aguante Malfoy_, pensó fastidiada Rose.

—Joder Malfoy, eres un pesado – y no lo decía porque su peso fuera demasiado para ella, sino que el rubio iba, flirteara con ella y además se quedara dormido prácticamente dejándole todo su peso a ella.

Bonito coqueteo.

Intento buscar a Janette con la mirada entre todos aquellos adolecentes hormonados, ahora si, para obligarla a llevar al maldito de su primo a su habitación. Sí, le caía mal, pero aun conservaba una moral que le decía que no podía dejarlo ahí tirado en medio de su sala común, dormido por una borrachera que el no había sabido controlar.

Joder.

No encontraba a Janette por ningún lado, y empezaba a dormirse su brazo, sentía unas tremendas ansias de tirarlo al suelo y desatenderse de él.

Maldita conciencia.

Diviso una cabellera completamente negra y revoltosa a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, e intentando que el rubio no se resbalara hasta caer al suelo tomo una de las servilletas que estaban acomodadas a lo largo de la barra.

Que Slytherins tan prevenidos.

Arrugo la servilleta para hacerla bolita, e inmediatamente la aventó a aquella cabeza llena de un cabello negro desordenado.

Albus volteo molesto hacia ella, y al ver la situación en la que estaba un brillo gamberro se apodero de aquellos ojos verdes. La pelirroja gruño, le odiaba.

—Ayúdame – ordeno molesta. No soportaba más el maldito cosquilleo en su brazo, que aumentaba cada segundo porque Malfoy no despertaba.

— ¿Qué le paso? – se burlo Albus, observando el rostro sereno del rubio y que de vez en cuando emitía una que otra palabra en medio de los brazos de Morfeo.

—A pesar de toda su verborrea no sabe beber alcohol

Albus soltó una carcajada y soporto el mayor peso de su mejor amigo, haciendo que Rose diera un suspiro de alivio. La pelirroja movió el brazo varias veces, intentando que el cosquilleo desapareciera del todo.

—Me voy – anuncio la pelirroja, dispuesta a buscar a Janette y decirle que se regresaba a su sala común. No había tenido un buen momento, Malfoy se lo había arruinado quedándose dormido.

Ni siquiera pudo probar su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Oh no nena, tú me ayudas – pronuncio Albus. Rose arqueo las cejas ¡Ya!, seguro que lo ayudaba. Jamás. Eso seria soportar por un momento más a Malfoy. Porque aun estando dormido era un total idiota.

—Es tu amigo, arréglatelas solo.

—Vamos Rose~ - gimoteo el de ojos verdes.

La pelirroja se volteo estupefacta y arqueando una ceja inquirió — ¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar a tu, por cierto, muy delgado amigo a su habitación?

—Claro que si – apunto ofendido Albus, con aquella defensa inmediata a la que recurrían todos los machos cuando se insinuaba que no podían hacer algo —Pero no lo cargare como la princesita que es, tal vez a el le guste pero se vería muy gay en mi.

Rose sonrió ante el comentario de su primo, y como se veía muy mono enfurruñado decidió ayudarlo, más por pena que por otra cosa. _Maldición_. Rose frunció el ceño cuando tenia el brazo de Malfoy sobre sus hombros, dándose cuenta de que el pelinegro había usado con ella su táctica de ojitos del gato con botas y puchero de niño de cinco años.

Iba a apartarse, pero pensó que el rubio caería al suelo, y por enésima vez en esa noche maldijo enardecidamente a su conciencia.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras, intentando tener cuidado para que el muerto; no era literal, pero eso parecía Malfoy en ese momento; no se golpeara, no lo lograron del todo, pues el rubio recibió uno o dos buenos golpes que le dolerían a la mañana siguiente, junto con la resaca que de seguro se llevaría.

La habitación de sexto año era como todas las demás habitaciones, en todas las demás casas. Especialmente esta se parecía mucho a las de Gryffindor, no es como si hubiera visitado las de las demás casas como para comprobarlo, pero suponía que era así.

Albus abrió la puerta de una patada, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cama que de seguro pertenecía a Malfoy, al estar a un lado lo dejo caer sin miramientos, y Rose, con los ojos abiertos le miro sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – inquirió en un quejido, no porque le importara Malfoy, pero al hacerlo el brazo del rubio había golpeado parte de su cabeza.

—Me dormía el hombro – murmuro sereno, sin inmutarse por haber lanzado a su mejor amigo sin ningún cuidado. Vale, era una cama. Pero no debía sentirse nada agradable estando despierto.

Albus salió rápidamente de la habitación y Rose se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando tropezó con alguna maldita cosa que se encontraba regada en el suelo.

¿Por qué los Slytherins no podían ser algo ordenados? Eran hombres, sí. Pero tenían que crear algo de limpieza en el entorno que vivían.

Soltó un quejido al impactar boca abajo con todo su cuerpo, y murmurando maldiciones se dio la vuelta en el suelo para poder respirar un poco mejor después de tremendo golpe que se había llevado prácticamente todo su aliento.

Un quejido mucho más grave la puso alerta, no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte. Malfoy no podía despertar en ese momento, con ella en su habitación. No era únicamente de él, pero se entiende.

El rubio se sentó en la cama entre murmuraciones de dolor y expresiones enfermizas. Tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos perdidos, de seguro había bebido mucho, si no, jamás tendría una expresión así. Ni siquiera cuando se había caído de la escoba y se había roto un brazo había abandonado su postura pedante.

Era cierto que el alcohol afectaba en demasía a las personas.

El rubio paso una mano por su rostro, y haciendo su cabello ridículamente largo hacia atrás se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rose, sentada en el suelo y viéndolo divertida.

Frunció el ceño e intento sentarse erguido, no podía mostrar una imagen tal a las personas, especialmente a cierta personita que estaba sentada ahí, en el piso, justo aun lado de su cama, rodeada de un montón de cosas que en definitiva eran suyas.

Merlín.

Se mareo justo en el momento en que se movió. Y con un gruñido volvió a dejarse caer sobre las almohadas.

—Vaya Malfoy – murmuro la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie lentamente – No sabia que tenias tan mal aspecto después de beber. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, cuantos comentarios oportunos hubiera hecho en tu presencia.

— A veces creo que debiste quedar en Slytherin Rose – murmuro muy bajo el rubio, su comentario hizo que la de ojos azules frunciera el ceño y que la venita en su sien empezara a palpitar alarmantemente.

—Joder rubio, que tonterías dices. Seguro que el alcohol te mato la tercera parte de tus neuronas. Lo lamento por ellas, pero supongo que están más felices ahora, sin ti.

—Justo a eso me refiero cuando digo que tienes cierto Slytherin dentro.

—Cállate Malfoy

Después de unos segundos en silencio, donde Rose observo las camas a su alrededor y los objetos que estaban regados por el suelo con mucha curiosidad; encontrando una cajita rectangular de un color rojo fuerte segundos después. Se inclino hacia ella y la tomo entre sus manos, revisando el interior con cuidado, cuando un fuerte olor a chocolate le inundo el alma.

Eran chocolates.

Y olían delicioso.

—He~ Weasley, eso son míos – llamo la atención de la pelirroja protestando.

— ¿Es chocolate? – pregunto tontamente, claro que sabia que era chocolate, tal vez si lo despistaba un poco podría probar uno sin que se diera cuenta.

—Es obvio idiota – susurro con marcado sarcasmo, pero recordando los modales que sus padres se esforzaban porque intentara mantener se corrigió. —Lo siento. Es obvio Weasley.

— ¿Me das uno? – inquirió, al final no había podido robarlo, la moral se lo impedía.

—Estás loca

Rose hizo inmediatamente un puchero, y planteándose de nuevo la posibilidad de tomar uno sin permiso alargo la mano hasta la cajita. No contaba con que Malfoy, aun en su estado moribundo, se pusiera de pie para salvar su caja de chocolates.

Estando tan cerca de ella, Rose se dio cuenta de que seguía borracho. Aquella nebulosa en sus ojos le delataba.

—Ni loco

—Pero si ya estas loco

—Ni muerto – se corrigió, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que la pelirroja había dicho.

Rose soltó una risita, había aceptado indirectamente que estaba loco. Pero estaba borracho y ella se había aprovechado un poco de ello.

—Vamos Malfoy, sabes lo que me gusta el chocolate

El rubio asintió distraído, y sacando un palito de chocolate que ella jamás había visto en su vida, y que se le antojo en el mismo momento, se lo llevo a la boca. El muy capullo. No pensaba compartir.

Rose le propino un golpe en el hombro, y el quejido llego a ella poco después —Eres una bruta Weasley, ya no te daré nada – susurro, arrastrando las palabras aun por su borrachera.

— ¿Me ibas a dar? – pregunto atónita

—Te iba

—Malfoy ~ - compuso un puchero, y el rubio se acerco hasta ella, ¿Qué diablos hacia?, como no supo descifrarlo, lo pregunto en voz alta — ¿Qué diablos haces?

—Compartirte

Puso el palillo de chocolate en su boca y lo mordió al asegurarse de que no se caería porque ella lo tenia mal puesto, entre dientes el rubio murmuro —Muerde

Rose se puso roja, pero lo hizo, y por un momento olvido lo que aquel juego conllevaba y olvido lo que seria el final de aquel juego dado el sabor tan rico que se apropio de su boca y de todas sus papilas gustativas.

Varias mordidas después, nada quedaba del delicioso aperitivo, por lo que sus labios se juntaron al intentar robarse lo último del palillo.

Rose abrió los ojos, y pensó en lo inevitable. Todas las cosas por lo que aquello no debía suceder.

Odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy desde que el mundo es mundo, estaba predestinado. Las estrellas habían decidido hace mil años que Rose Weasley, pecosa gruñona, debía odiar a Scorpius Malfoy, ricachón satírico.

Y por esa razón, no debía tentar al destino.

Por el destino, no debía estar rosando sus labios.

Y por esa razón, aquello que se sentía tan bien, aquel cosquilleo que le recorría la columna y las mariposas que habían aparecido como un cliché, estaba…

Mal, irremediablemente mal. Y para hacerlo mucho más exagerado, era una acción que jamás en la vida debería llevar a cabo, aunque le pagaran.

Porque, estaba jodidamente mal.

Muy mal.

Pero aun así, el universo y las constelaciones no evitaron que se volvieran a rosar los labios, tampoco les hicieron notar que el chocolate se había acabado hace ya mucho y que solo se mantenían besándose, con todas las letras, en un rose demasiado tímido.

El primer beso de Rose, al menos, el primero real.

Aun que jamás lo aceptaría.

Ni siquiera porque las carisias y los escalofríos que sentía por todo el cuerpo llegaran cada vez más rápido y que Malfoy, aquel rubio que en algún momento la había tomado por la cintura, fuera el causante de todo lo que pasaba en ese momento. De que sus piernas estuvieran temblando, y que sus mejillas estuvieran tan ruborizadas que empezaba a sentirse mareada por el calor.

A la mañana siguiente lo lamentaría, o dentro de unos minutos, haber olvidado su raciocinio en algún rincón de su mente.

Pero en ese momento, solo seguiría rosando sus labios, ya después se quejaría de que su primer beso no había sido la gran maravilla que muchas y muchos describían al hablar de ellos.

Aun que hubiera sido perfecto.

Completamente perfecto.

**Yo de nuevo, paseándome por FanFiction. Estaba comiendo una caja de pokys cuando se me ocurrió. Inicialmente iban a ser un conjunto de varias viñetas, después lo extendí a un fic de varios capítulos, pero aun no concluyo el ultimo capitulo, y como no lo he acabado va a ser un one-shot con final abierto (?)**

**Otra cosa, hay varias palabras (dos o tres) que de seguro no entenderán, aquí están los significados: 1) **_Lubilubeo: Se refiere al sexo, hacer el amor, o cualquier otro derivado. _**2) **_Joroschó_: Es una palabra que sale en _"La naranja mecánica"_ últimamente me he traumado con ese libro y la he usado mucho. _Significa bueno o bien, así como genial, cool, lindo, padre, etc. Normalmente la utilizo con el significado de genial._

**Si hay alguna palabra que no entiendan además de esa, pueden decirlo por Review y les contestare con gusto. Si hay algún error de ortografía perdónenlo, normalmente reviso palabra por palabra, pero hoy no he tendido tiempo, así que si encuentran alguno pido disculpas ^^**

**Finalmente:**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
